The Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) is a routing protocol used to route traffic across the Internet. BGP is an exterior gateway protocol used to exchange routing information among network routers in various autonomous systems. An autonomous system (AS) may have a collection of connected Internet Protocol (IP) routing prefixes under the control of one or more network operators on behalf of an administrative entity presenting a common routing policy to the Internet. Entities having an AS may register for and be assigned an autonomous system number (ASN) issued by an Internet registry authority (e.g., the American Registry for Internet Numbers (ARIN)). A unique ASN may be allocated to an AS for use in BGP routing.
BGP routing information may include a complete route to an AS system. A BGP system may use routing information to maintain a data store of network reachability that may be shared with other BGP configured systems. A BGP configured system may use the network reachability information to construct a graph of AS connectivity enabling a BGP configured system to remove routing loops and enforce policy decisions at an AS level. Companies and organizations operating an AS may interconnect their data centers or data processing centers with one or more virtual public and/or private computing environments (e.g., virtual cloud environment) provided by a computing service provider using BGP.